


Feketén-fehéren

by GloriaScott



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hungarian, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaScott/pseuds/GloriaScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>John tesz egy tétova mozdulatot, a gombjaival kezd babrálni, Sherlock kivesz egy szálat az asztalon fehérlő csokorból, megvizsgálja a szárát, a világos, puha szirmait, pedig legszívesebben Johnt elemezné végig, hogy rájöjjön, mert ha megértené, elmúlna, talán elmúlna ez az egész.</i>
</p>
<p>Post-Reichenbach, ötszáz szó színtisztán szomorú Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feketén-fehéren

Az ablakokban púderszínű függönyök, a tapéta egyszerű és fehér, mint a terítő meg a szőnyeg, Sherlock le sem veszi a fekete kabátját, levendulalila bögrében a kihűlt teája, csak ül a barackárnyalatú kanapén és fuldoklik a pasztellorgiában.

John áll a tükör előtt.

Annyira nem illik ide, és mégis: ha most látná először, igen, ha sosem látta volna még, talán ilyen házban képzelné el. Szegény John, szegény jó John, a haja őszebb és a szemei kopottabbak, alig, de azért mégis biceg kissé, szinte észrevehetetlen, mint az, ahogy néha megdörzsöli a vállát vagy megremeg a keze. 

És Sherlock egy másodpercig azt kívánja, bár tényleg most látná őt először.

\- Hülye egy helyzet, igaz? – kérdezi most John.

Sherlock felnéz rá, összeakad a szemük a tükörben és a férfi azonnal lesüti a pillantását. Szégyen. Titok. Nyilvánvaló,Sherlock tudja, mindig tudja, hogy mit lát, Johnnal is, főleg Johnnal, de a miértek, a miértekre nem talál választ, Johnnal soha.

\- Ha hülye helyzetnek tartod, miért csinálod?

John tesz egy tétova mozdulatot, a gombjaival kezd babrálni, Sherlock kivesz egy szálat az asztalon fehérlő csokorból, megvizsgálja a szárát, a világos, puha szirmait, pedig legszívesebben Johnt elemezné végig, hogy rájöjjön, mert ha megértené, elmúlna, talán elmúlna ez az egész.

_Miért tartottál velem? Miért maradtál mellettem? Miért öltél és miért haltál volna meg értem?_

\- Én ránk gondolok, Sherlock. Rád, arra, hogy… hogy visszajöttél, tudod. Még szoknom kell – bólint nagyot John, a keze meg-megremeg, és Sherlock szétmorzsolja a szirmokat, a torka száraz, a tenyere nyirkos, és szeretné darabjaira verni a szobát és a tükröt és Johnt.

\- Azt hiszem, nekem is.

_És én miért haltam meg érted?_

John nem üvöltött, nem nevetett, nem ütötte meg és meg sem ölelte, mikor visszatért. Meglepett volt és hitetlen, a mosolya fásult, és mégis bántóan udvarias, üres és idegen, mint aki ritkábban jár a sírhoz és már rég nem kéri, hogy „Ne légy halott”.

John a nyakkendőjéhez fordul, hirtelen és dühösen és zavartan, ahogy Sherlock feláll a kanapéról. A tükörben John és mögötte ő és mögötte a szoba.

\- Miért jöttél ma el, Sherlock? – John nem fordul meg, úgy néz a szemébe, a tekintete könyörög, és Sherlock mégsem tudja a választ. Csak nézi a tükörben magukat, a kabátja sötétje éles és rémisztő folt a rózsaszín függönyök és John fehér öltönye között. 

Mert magától értetődő, így kellett lennie, kellett volna lennie, Sherlock és John, hiszen egyedül is vele volt, mindig, és most két centire áll tőle és mindjárt elveszíti.

Csak nézi, a légzése, fel a tüdejéből a torkán át, kiszárítja az ajkait, a szeme elszánt és mégis elveszett, az ujjai ügyetlen reszketése a nyakkendő bézs anyagán, még mindig annyira John és neki még mindig annyira kell, de még holtan sem volt ennél távolabb.

\- Hadd nézzem.

A férfi engedelmesen fordul, készségesen, azonnal, _miért_ , Sherlock a nyakkendőhöz nyúl, egészen lassan köti meg, hosszan elidőz a puha szöveten, és vigasztalón simogatja le John mellkasára.

\- Tudod, mikor volt rajtam legutóbb öltöny…? – suttogja maga elé John, és Sherlock tudja. Ott volt. Fájt.

Most is fáj.

\- Csak akkor fekete.

 

_„A jó Watson akkortájt elhagyott egy feleségért, ezt az egyetlen önző tettét idézhetem fel a kapcsolatunkban. Egyedül voltam.”_

– Sherlock Holmes (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle: A holtsápadt katona)


End file.
